I Can't Believe It
by DramaQueen3303
Summary: I couldn't believe it. He'd moved on. A short little oneshot from Dana's POV. DanaLogan. Enjoy!


**A/N: Here's something I bet no one would ever expect: me writing a one-shot. I was shocked too. I actually managed to write a short story. lol. So, this idea came to me Sunday night I think as I was trying to fall asleep so I jotted it down on a piece of paper and I've been dying to write it since so I wrote it today. I'm still working on the sequel to Do You Love Me? for all of you who are waiting for that but, in the meantime, enjoy this little one-shot. It's pretty much exactly 7 full typed Microsoft Word pages Times New Roman font size 12 without the author's notes. And without the title. It's all from Dana's point of view and it's Dana/Logan (of course. lol). So, here it is! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Mrs. Thompson.

**

* * *

**

**I Can't Believe It**

Dana's POV

I couldn't believe it. He'd moved on. After all those years of asking me "Wanna make out?", Logan Reese was now dating another girl. Let me explain what happened.

Ever since I first got to PCA, Logan Reese has always been an obnoxious jerk. He was always trying to get me to make out with him, and I hated his guts. Then what would've been my second year there, I ended up in France on some stupid foreign exchange program. But I came back. And Logan was still Logan. And he still wanted me to make out with him.

Now we're 16. I've known Logan for 3 years. 3 years. And all that time (with the exception of when I was in France), he continually asked me, "Wanna make out?" It became the Logan trademark phrase. So, what happened?

A week ago – it had seemed just like _any_ other day – I made him hate me. We were arguing and yelling and he was flirting with me – just like we always do – but then something happened. Something I've come to remember as my biggest regret.

I'd started the day in a bad mood. Nicole's stupid hairdryer woke me up at 6:30 in the morning and – on top of that – I hadn't fallen asleep until almost 3 AM. So, I was not in a good mood to begin with. Then I realized I'd forgotten to do some of my homework. It's not even 7 AM yet and I'm already doing homework. Anyway, because I had to finish the homework for my first class, I was late. Luckily, it was Mr. Bender so he let me off with a warning this time. Unfortunately, Logan was being Logan. He sits behind me so he kept trying to talk to me while I was _trying_ to at least seem like I was paying attention. But that's not all. Seeing that I wasn't going to talk to him, he decides to IM me. And, because I'd been listening to music on my laptop the night before, my sound was still on so everyone heard me get an IM. As if that wasn't enough, Mr. Bender made me read it aloud. Thankfully he'd only asked, "Why were you late?"

Mr. Bender let me off with another warning. But then he decided to make me answer the question. "Why _were_ you late, Dana?" he asked.

"I overslept," I lied.

"No you didn't. I accidentally woke you up with my hairdryer again, remember?" Nicole piped up.

I shot her a death glare and she instantly shut up, but the damage was done. "So why were you late?" Mr. Bender questioned again.

"I had to finish up some homework," I muttered.

I was late, I got caught IMing during class, I lied, and I didn't do my homework the night before. It was three strikes you're out, and I had four strikes. I knew I was out. "I'm sorry Dana, but I'm going to have to give you a detention," Mr. Bender told me.

As Mr. Bender turned around to go over to his desk and write me up, I turned around and glared at Logan. "This is all your fault," I hissed.

"You were the one who was late, you didn't have your sound off, you lied, got caught, and didn't do your homework when you were supposed to," he shot back.

"I lied because I knew I'd get in trouble for telling the truth," I began listing. "I got caught because Nicole's an idiot. I didn't have my sound off because I was listening to music last night. I was late because I had to finish my homework. And I didn't finish my homework last night because _you_ were bugging me!"

I turned back around before Logan could get me in anymore trouble. "Alright, Dana – go to room B157 after school today for your detention," Mr. Bender informed me.

I slouched down in my seat. I didn't want to spend my time in some stupid detention! As Mr. Bender turned to the board, I turned and quickly shot Logan a death glare. I was determined to make him pay.

* * *

Logan and I didn't see each other again until lunch. I was waiting in line when he snuck up behind me. "Hey babe," he flirted, trying to put his arm around me. 

I pushed his arm away. "Back off Logan," I growled.

Logan moved closer to me and whispered, "Wanna make out?"

I resisted the urge to smack my tray over his head. I already had one detention – I definitely didn't want anymore. "Will you just shut up and leave me alone, Logan?" I snapped. "If you can't tell by now that I can't stand you, then you're even more of an idiot that I thought you were."

Logan glared at me slightly. "I know you want me," he taunted.

I tried to stay cool, calm, and collected. I really did. It just hadn't been my day so far, and it was determined to stay that way. He was provoking me, just _trying_ to make me mad! Finally, I lost it. "LOGAN REESE!" I screamed. "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE I HAVE EVER MET!"

"You're not that great either! Besides, you can't resist me," Logan retorted, sliding his arm around my waist.

The next thing I knew, Logan was leaning against the counter; his hand was over his face and blood was dripping onto the ground. My eyes widened but I tried to still seem tough and unconcerned. Logan blinked and I knew he was stunned. I was too. What had I done? I'd been yelling and then I'd just snapped. I'd punched him in the face. And I hadn't even meant too! I just wanted to push him or slap him or something! It was like I had lost control over myself.

Logan stood up straight, now over the shock. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away from his face as he lunged towards me. "You bitch!" he roared.

I swear it was only in self-defense, but I kicked him in the balls. He doubled over and I slapped him. "I hate you, Logan Reese!" I screeched.

Logan leaned against the counter, wincing. Suddenly, Dean Rivers appeared out of nowhere. I began to panic at the huge amount of trouble I could be in. For all I knew, I could've just gotten myself expelled!

"What is going on here?" he bellowed.

I really thought Logan would've shouted, "Dana attacked me!" or something along those lines, but he didn't. I really appreciated that. Nevertheless, I was still going to be in so much trouble.

"I demand that someone tells me what happened – this instant!" Dean Rivers barked.

No one moved. Shakily, I stepped forward. "I-I'll tell you," I stammered.

"Well?" the dean prompted.

Taking a deep breath, I began. "Well, I was standing in line when Logan came up behind me. He was trying to flirt with me and I snapped at him to leave me alone. He didn't, and then I started yelling at him and insulting him, then he yelled back a little, then…" I explained, pausing to take a deep breath before continuing onto the worse parts, "then I punched him. It was kind of an accident though! I really just wanted to push him or slap him or something like that – not punch him! But…I did punch him. Then he yelled at me and kind of started to come after me so…I kicked him…then I slapped him. And…that's it."

Dean Rivers looked livid. "You – go to the nurse!" he ordered Logan. "You…in my office. NOW!" he shouted at me.

I was horrified. I couldn't get expelled! I loved it at PCA! Yes, my roommates were completely annoying and so was Logan, but I wanted to stay!

"Sit!" the dean instructed once we were in his office. "I will not tolerate such outrageous behavior at my school!"

"Please!" I interrupted. "Don't expel me! I won't do it again! I promise! I didn't even _mean_ to punch him in the first place! I was planning on just pushing him or something! I do that all the time!" I realized what I'd made it sound like. "No! I don't! Well, I do, but we're kind of friends in some weird way. I don't hurt him! Well, I twisted his arm a few times, but it didn't really hurt him! And he doesn't mind! If he did he'd probably have made sure that I was expelled by now!" I was nervous and I was completely rambling but I couldn't let myself get expelled. I was about to start rambling on again but Dean Rivers stopped me.

"I won't expel you," he announced.

I jumped up. "Thank you, Dean Rivers!" I exclaimed. "You won't regret it!"

"Sit down!" he declared. "I'm not through with you yet!"

I sat back down. I knew my punishments would be harsh, but I wasn't going to get expelled. I could take whatever it was. I wouldn't like it and I'd be angry about it, but I could take it.

"You, Miss Cruz, will have detention for the rest of the month, and Mr. Reese will also be having detention for a week. In addition to that, I want the two of you to attend counseling sessions. If you two truly can't stand each other that much and you both wish to remain at this school, then you have no other choice. Either you accept the counseling sessions, or you may leave PCA for good," Dean Rivers decided.

I sighed. "I'll accept the counseling," I muttered.

"Good," Dean Rivers responded. "Here's a pass. Eat a quick lunch, and then get to class."

* * *

And that's how it happened. I made him hate me. Except, it's weird. I think we're more civil now than we used to be. Now that he hates me. But there is a bit more to the story. I said he moved on. Well, obviously he did if he hates me. Also, I said he was dating another girl now. He is. 

We had detention together for a week, along with the stupid counseling sessions. That's when the being civil began. During the counseling, neither of us really wanted to talk, so we ended up being somewhat civil to each other. While we were in detention, we each just did our own thing. Then, on the third day of our detention, in comes Myra Jones. I hated her from the start. But, of course, Logan's now out of detention and dating the slut he met there. Zoey keeps asking me if I'm jealous, but I'm not. I hate Logan. I hate Myra too, and did from the second I saw her. I'm not jealous – just surprised that Logan really is completely done with me.

The bell rings and I grab my stuff. Another detention done, now off to another counseling session. Great. When I get there, Logan's already sitting down. "You're late," he tells me.

If we didn't have that whole civil thing going on, that comment would be taunting and he would snap it at me, instead of just inform me of it. "You know where I was," I snap. Screw the being civil. I hate it. I see Mrs. Thompson, the guidance counselor, look up from her clipboard. This is more like the way she'd heard about us acting. I could tell the first day that our civility caught her off guard.

Logan shoots me a look that clearly is asking me, "What are you doing?"

I ignore him and sit down. "So, how much longer are we stuck here today? And how many more days do we have left of these stupid sessions?" I ask Mrs. Thompson. Yes, I'm being bratty, but I'm tired of all the crap Logan and I have been pulling!

"You have about an hour left today. And at least the rest of the month left for these sessions," Mrs. Thompson answers, keeping _her_ civility.

I decide to start the conversation. "So, Logan, how's the slut?" I question. "You slept with her yet?"

Logan's jaw drops. He can't believe I'm doing this. Well, at least I'm not the only one who's gotten a big shock lately. Mrs. Thompson seems surprised too. Her pen is ready to take notes on _this_ conversation.

Logan finally regains his voice. "She's not a slut, Dana," he responds, trying to remain civil but I can tell it's not as easy as it was before. "And no, of course I haven't slept with her!"

"Surprising," I mutter, but loud enough for both him and Mrs. Thompson to hear.

Logan shoots me a small glare. "Well how about you Dana? Any random hookups?" he retorts, trying to maintain at least a little civility in his voice.

"Nope, never," I shoot back with a smirk.

"What's you're problem today?" Logan exclaims suddenly.

I'm kind of surprised, but happy. Normally I'm the one to lose it first, but not this time. "Oh, nothing," I reply casually. I look down at my nails, hopefully appearing bored.

"You're just jealous!" Logan blurts out.

Well, that certainly caught my attention. "I am not!" I screech. "I'm just surprised! We've known each other for 3 years, Logan! The only time you _weren't_ trying to get me to make out with you was when I was in France! I know you hate me for what I did last week, but I didn't expect you to be completely done with me! I didn't expect that, I didn't expect the civility, and I didn't expect everything else either!"

"What is 'everything else'?" Mrs. Thompson interjected.

"None of your business," I snipe.

"Why are you being such a bitch today?" Logan shouts suddenly.

"Why are you always such an asshole?" I yell.

"What the hell is your problem Dana?" Logan inquires.

"You want to know what my problem is? My problem is you, Logan Reese! You're an obnoxious jerk! You're an annoying asshole! You're just…ugh!" I scream. I'm not through with him yet though. "You've been bugging me and trying to get me to make out with you since the first day I saw you! Then there was that stupid day where I was pissed off because I didn't get any sleep and Nicole woke me up at 6:30 with her hairdryer and I'd forgotten to do about half my homework and I was late and you were bugging me and got me a detention then came up to me and done what we would've done fine on any normal day but of course this isn't a normal day because it was the worst day of my life and I punched you and now you hate me and you've been trying to pull this civility shit and I've been going along with it but I'm fed up and now you're dating that bimbo Myra and I just can't believe that you're completely done with me!"

"Maybe because I'm not!" he bellows. I'm the one shocked yet again. I don't know if he realizes that yet though because he continues, "You keep saying that I hate you, but I don't! Yes, I'm mad at you for _breaking my nose_ – but I don't hate you! _You_ hate _me_! You always have and you always say that so I decided it was about time I took your advice and left you alone! But now you seem like you don't want me to!"

"Maybe because I don't!" I holler. "I know I said that I hated you and wanted you to leave me alone too many times to count but you never did and I don't think I ever really thought you would!"

"So are you saying you miss me?" he shouts.

"Yes!" I yell. Oh no. What did I just do? Logan's probably wondering the same thing because we're both silent. Mrs. Thompson is furiously scribbling notes onto her clipboard. Wow…I just realized something. I think I _am_ jealous.

"Really?" Logan finally asks.

A million thoughts are rushing through my head…yes, no, I don't know, why should I tell you, what does it matter, what do you think, I'm not sure. So many thoughts. "I think you were right," I blurt out suddenly.

He's looking at me quizzically, probably trying to figure out what I'm referring too. Half of me is hoping he won't figure it out. The other half is hoping that he will. I don't know what I want to happen. I don't know what happened this past week. I don't know what the heck is going on!

"About…" He's pausing. Does he know what I meant or not? "About…you being…you being…jealous?"

I can feel my cheeks burning. I hope they're not red but they probably are. Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are. Logan's staring at me now. He looks shocked. Well, at least I'm not the only shocked one again. Does he still expect me to answer?

I open my mouth to ask him if I still have to answer, but suddenly his mouth is on mine. He's kissing me. We're kissing. After 3 years of him trying to make out with me, and me shooting him down, we're finally kissing. Now, after the craziest week of my life, in Mrs. Thompson's office – with her staring at us, I'm sure.

He's pulling away. I want to keep kissing him, but I'm not about to do anything about it. He looks at me and smiles slightly. It's not Logan's trademark smirk. It's a smile. I smile back. Who would've thought that Logan Reese and Dana Cruz would actually smile at each other? And I bet _no one_ would've guessed that we'd kiss.

We both jump suddenly at Mrs. Thompson's small cough. I can feel my cheeks burning again. I look over at Logan and see him blush a little too. Well, why wouldn't we blush? We just had our first kiss in front of Mrs. Thompson, the guidance counselor. Somehow I have a feeling that we'll still be coming for a lot more counseling sessions. Actually, that gives me an idea.

"Umm…I think we kind of resolved our differences. Can we go now? And not come back? Ever?" I question.

Mrs. Thompson looks up at her clock on the wall. I turn and look too. We're supposed to stay for another half hour. I try my best to look at Mrs. Thompson with pleading eyes.

She sighs. "Alright, that's enough for today. I still want to see the both of you tomorrow though," she tells us.

I grab my things and hurry out the door. I know Logan's right behind me. Only once I'm out of the building do I stop and turn around. He smiles at me and I smile back, again. I take a step forward, closer to him. He puts his arms around my waist, and now I'm finally letting him. In fact…smiling, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. I don't kiss him though. Instead, I whisper, "Wanna make out?"

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I wrote it kind of weird. For one thing, I wrote it in a point of view which I normally don't do. But mostly it's because I started with her talking about the past and ended up with it going into the present. Ok, well, please review and let me know what you think! For my Do You Love Me? fans, remember to check my profile for status updates. Thanks and, again, please review! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


End file.
